Roses
by Overland Haddock
Summary: "Red, like roses, fills my dreams and bring me to, the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by. The royal test. Black the beast, descends in shadows. Yellow beauty burns. gold." Sings an unfamiliar voice. Harry didn't know it. But things were about to change at Hogwarts.
1. The beginning

_**Author's Note: Listen. Fair Witches and Wizards. Listen and be aware. For a story your about to enter. Such a story, with fear. For when one girl. Steps though Hogwarts grand doors. A destiny of love and power. Such. The walls. Do store. ~ ENJOY! P.S ~ ChangeofHeart505. Please. go easy on me. It's my first Hogwarts AU! story. ~**_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue ~<em>

_A small girl, five years of age. Sat in a corner. Her expression. So scared it hurt. Awaiting for the doctors. Who brought their fates for the worst. "It's impossible. That 'twin soul' of her's. It's never gonna come out." Said one of the doctors whom stood outside the door. The other sighed, "Never say never, . It will in time. Like her mother's did before." The torture did come and the nightmares never stopped. Till the said she was 'cured' and it was all over. Or so. She thought. _

_For somewhere deep. In the land of another. Desperate cries called out. For their home's great leader. Yet, one school and one school only could teach her the royal ways. And that was, The great Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. For, the four houses shall unite. To place the queen back on her throne in more then a single night. _

_If nothing happened. This land would fall. For their power. Drained up. By an evil sorcerer. The sword of Griffendor. The brain of Ravenclaw. The loyalty of Hufflepuff and cunning Slytherin. Of which they shall help her retain her life and shall retain her throne. _

_So. Come to see. What is in store. Come to see behind the lock doors. Of long lost. Carmanilia Evermore. ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note ~ Yes. This is a prologue. I have more chapters coming soon. And ChangeofHeart505, remember when I wrote those two chapters of 'The Hogwarts Adventures book 1'? I would REALLY, SUPER, TREMOUNDOUSLY, AND INCREDIBLY appreciate it if you guys wrote Chapter 1 for me. GRATCI! YOUR HELP WILL BE REWARDED! P.S ~ REVIEW AND I SHALL REWARD YOU GREATLY! I shall still reward you if you don't. BYE! ~<strong>_


	2. Train ride Meeting

_**AN: With the help of ChangeofHeart505, I have come up with Chapter 1 of 'Roses'. There are many pairings in this story. I made one which is in the story ~ Hiccmani. Or HiccupXCarmani. I'll tell you the other pairings later. OH SNAPS SON! I HEAR THE TRAIN COMIN! ~ ENJOY! ~**_

* * *

><p>The station was giant. It was bustling with kids and she was scared. She petted her white and gray speckled owl, slipped her wand into the inside pocket of her jacket, picked up her two small carry-on's and boarded the train. It was easy for her to find a compartment. (The other kids hadn't gotten onto the train yet) Most of the other kids were saying goodbye to their families. Her family was far in the country side of London. An old family friend dropped off at the station. Yet, she walked around the station on her own.<p>

Once she settled in the comfortable seat of the train, she pulled out her notebook. She then wrote a letter to her mom. _"Dear Mother, You shall receive this when I get to Hogwarts. I plan to be either a Ravenclaw or even a Griffendor. I miss you and will write again soon. I trust you and James are in good health. You don't have to write back. I'll already know once I've settled. Tell James I love him and I will write again soon. Your loving daughter ~ Carmani ~ ." _

Carmani then gave the letter to her owl and it flew from the train. Someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." "Not at all." Carmani replied. The boy then sat down.

"My name's Hamish. Though, everyone calls me Hiccup.

"I'm Carmani. Carmani Enderson."

"Isn't that like 'Harmony' or something?"

"No. Carmani. C-a-r-m-a-n-i. Carmani."

"ok," hiccup chuckled as a fiery red haired girl stepped in the entrance. "There ye are Hiccup," she said with a strong Scottish accent,"I've been lookin' everywhere for you." "Well. Here I am," Hiccup replied sarcastically. The girl smirked as she looked at Carmani.

"Sorry about him," She said reaching out her hand,"I'm Merida."

"Carmani," the two girls shook hands. "Harmony?" Merida questioned.

"No, it's Carmani. Car-Mani. Carmani."

Merida laughed,"So. What house are ye plannin' to be in?"

"Ravenclaw or Griffendor. You?"

"Griffendor. What about ye Hiccup?"

"Ravenclaw."

Carmani smiled. She thought that she was gonna enjoy Hogwarts. She began reading a book and started twisting a golden locket with her left hand. Merida looked over and noticed the locket. "Where did ye get that?" She questioned. "Oh this? It's a pocket watch. It's been in my family for as long as I can remember."

"How long have you had it?" Hiccup questioned, still marveled by the engraving on the watch which said,'Carmanilia ~'. "Since I was a baby," Carmani replied simply. Merida and Hiccup decided not to pry, at least, not yet. Everyone deserves their privacy. Besides, Carmani would tell them what it means...

Eventually right?

They all sat in silence till the door Opened. Revealing a boy with... White hair and blue eyes. He shot them a smile.

"Have any of you seen a chameleon, about... yay long," he held his hand out and with the other traced a line from his middle finger to the bottom of his palm,"likes sticking his tongue in others ears?" The trio shook their heads.

"But we will let you know. Is it your pet?" Carmani replied. The boy shook his head,"Nope. A friend's. HE 'S NOT IN HERE PUNZIE!" Punzie? What kind of name was Punzie?

Wait. They shouldn't judge. Hiccup wasn't exactly the most normal name out there. Also, Carmani was sure that she'd have a rough time, she was positive that everyone would mistake "Carmani" for "Harmony".

* * *

><p>The boy coughed and smirked,"I guess I'll see you guys later. DID YA FIND HIM YET PUNZIE?!"<p>

"NO!" A distraught voice yelled. A girl with long golden hair walked up to the door. Her eyes filling with tears. "I'll NEVER find Pascal! NEVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVER!"

That's a lot of 'Evers'.

"Jaaaaaaaaack! WHATDOIDO?!" The girl cried. She then gasped and pointed to Merida's head. "What ever you do. Do not. And I repeat, do NOT! Move." She walked slowly to Merida and reached in her head. To Hiccup and Carmani, it looked like she was pulling out a clump of the redhead's hair.

When in reality...

"PASCAL!"

it was a... Chameleon?

Merida blushed as the red chameleon turned green. The girl talked with it in a hushed tone, then turned back to the others. "Can Jack and I sit with you guys? My name's Rapunzel by the way."

"Hi," Hiccup said,"I'm Hiccup. This is Merida and Carmani." He said pointing to the other girls. "Harmony?" Jack questioned. "Hiccup?" Carmani questioned giving an annoyed look. "C-a-r-m-a-n-i. Carmani." Rapunzel giggled,"Well. As I said, I'm Rapunzel. Call me Punzie!" Rapunzel then beamed because she now had her reptilian pet. "And I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Jack said. Merida then snorted,"Like the pixie my mum tells me about?"

Jack pouted,"I'm not a pixie!" He whined loudly, getting the others to laugh,"So. What house do you all think you'll get? So some reason, a lot of people think I'll be in Slytherin..." "Gryffindor," Merida replied. Hiccup smiled, "Ravenclaw." Carmani shrugged, "Either of those two. What about you?"

Rapunzel seemed unsure, while Jack just shrugged, "I dunno...as long as I have friends and people to prank, I'm good anywhere!" The fivesome sat in silence once more, until the candycart lady came, "Anything off the trolley dearies?" Jack jumped right at the opportunity with Merida. The one thing they had to get; Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Which looked a lot like normal jelly beans. "Let's say we have some fun," Jack smiled, "everyone take one."

They took a bean. "On three?" Carmani asked. Everyone nodded, "Okay...one...two...three!" Five bites. Five swallows. Two satisfied smiles. Three gagging faces. Carmani blanched as she spoke up, "Liver..." Merida smiled, "Cake." Jack groaned, "LUCKY! I got...barf..." "Mint." Rapunzel smiled"I got eel...I hate eel!" Hiccup whined. Again, they fell into silence, awaiting their arrival to the best school of magic ~

Hogwarts.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

_Roses ~  
>Chapter 2 ~ <em>

_**AN: Whose's ready for the sorting ceremony! As the author of this newly born story, I must tell you one of the pairings which shall be included in the story. MeridaXElsa. OH! And I believe I'll do EugeneXAnna. That only leave with Jackunzel as one of the last pairings. Any-who! Enjoy! ~**_

* * *

><p>As the first years got to the outskirts of the great hall. A woman stepped in front of them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," She said,"My name is Professor McGonagal. In a few moments you shall pass through these doors and join your other house members. Yet I should tell you. Your time in Hogwarts has merely begun. I'll be back in a moment." She then went into the great hall.<p>

Carmani kept twisting her necklace. "You okay?" Hiccup questioned to her. "I'm terrified," She answered. "Why?" "I. I think it's best. I not tell you." "Are you feeling okay? You look pale." _"Don't you tell him." _Said a voice to Carmani. It was her 'Twin Soul' Loriena. _"You tell him and you KNOW what's coming to you!" _She seemed to scared. Which made Carmani start to cry to herself. Tears falling down from crystal blue eyes. She turned and ran from the room just as professor McGonagal came out to take the 1st yrs. into the great hall.

"Mr. Haddock. Care to explain?" She questioned. "I only asked her if she was alright," Hiccup explained,"Then she started crying." "Please go get her. Then come into the great hall. We shall sort you two after everyone else." Hiccup then chased after Carmani. As he did, he came across Carmani's necklace and picked it up. 'Please Carmani,' He thought,'I didn't mean to make you cry.'

A faint voice could be heard as Hiccup walked through the halls. 'Red, like roses, fills my dreams. And brings me to, the place you rest,' It sang,'White is cold, and always yearning. Burdened by. The royal test. Black the beast descending shadows. Yellow beauty burns gold.' Hiccup followed the voice to a room which seemed to be a bathroom. He heard crying and entered the room. "Carmani?" Carmani ran out of her hiding place from the back of the bathroom and embraced Hiccup tightly.

"It hurts Hiccup," She said through the tears which poured down her face,"It hurts so much." Hiccup hugged her back,"I know Carmani," He said to her calmly,"I know." There was a moment of silence as Carmani's tears decreased. Hiccup then said,"I brought you this." Hiccup then wrapped the locket around Carmani's neck and the watch fell perfectly in her hands. She sighed and looked Hiccup in the eyes. Her eyes were a calm smoky hazel. Weren't they blue earlier? Anyway, they had to get to the Great hall.

* * *

><p>When they did, Rapunzel was sitting in a chair with a talking hat upon her head which yelled,"Hufflepuff!" She then lept from the chair to a table of people with yellow robes. And then Professor McGonagal called,"Anna Arendelle!" Then a girl with orange golden hair and skim blue eyes sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.<p>

_'Ah yes. I see. Tenderhearted. Yet couragous and caring of your sister.'_

_"I love her."_

_'Yes. I know. Your smart. Yet not cunning enough to be a Slytherin. I believe you shall fit in...' "Ravenclaw!"_

The girl then was welcomed by the others with blue robes.

"Elsa Arendelle!" A girl with white hair, which was in a french braid, sat on the stool.

_'Sister to the orange haired girl are we?'_

_"Yes. I'm older."_

_'I know. It's all right here in your head. Keeping a secret are we?'_

_"Tell anyone and your gonna get it!"_

_'Not to worry Miss Arendelle. I won't. Though, 2 characteristics shine from you the most.'_

_"Which are?"_

_'Cleverness and mystery. Yet, there is also a mixture of Caring and Mischief.' _

_"Okay...?"_

_'Don't be alarmed Miss Arendelle. You'll be as cunning as serpents in...' "Slytherin!"_

Elsa then joined a table of people with green robes.

"Merida Dunbroch!" Merida then sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

_'Hmm. Courageous and determination. I see that most in you.'_

_"Thank Ye."_

_'Scottish. Last name 'DunBroch'. Daughter to Fergus and Eleanor are we?'_

_"Aye. You know my parents?" _

_'I placed your mother in Ravenclaw. And I shall place you where I placed your father.'_

_"Which is-"  
><em>_"Griffendor!"_

Then It was Jack's turn and the hat was placed on his head.

_'Jack Frost. Cunning. Swift. Rebellious.'_

_"Yes. Yes, Yes and yes."_

_'Sarcastic and dimwitted.'_

_"Yes an- Hey!" _

_'Relax boy. Your characteristics shall be most accepted in...' "Slytherin!"_

Jack then joined the other Slytherins.

"Hamish Haddock!" Carmani had been Hiccup's hand the entire time. He gave her a calm look,"Everything's gonna be fine," He said to her softly, "I promise." They let go of each other's hands and Hiccup sat on the stool.

_'I see. Another Haddock. Any siblings?'_

_"Nope. Just me."_

_'I see. Your father was a stubborn Griffendor. I see that stubbornness in you.'_

_"That's what I get for being the son of 'Stoic the Vast'."_

_'Though. You have a larger side from your mother.'_

_"I do?"_

_'Yes. Valka had the Inventive, caring side which I see in you. Yet. I'm not sure where you get your sarcastic side.'_

_"Get that on my own."_

_'That's good. You care for that girl you were holding hands with.'_

_"Carmani and I are just friends."_

_'Not for long. Prepare yourself Mr. Haddock. Many challenges await you in...' "Ravenclaw!"_

Hiccup then walked up to Carmani and gave her a smile as he went to the Ravenclaw table. The cheers turned to whispers as Carmani's and another name was called. "Carmanilia and Loriena Evermore!" Everyone went silent as the hat was placed on Carmani. No. Carmanilia's head.

_'I see. Evermore. Haven't heard that name in over fifty years.'_

Carmani looked down at the floor. This was just to embarrassing.

_'I see. Guess your twin sister is more dominant then you. Loriena Evermore? Am I correct?'_

"It's Loriena Amelia Sydney Evermore!" Carmani suddenly shouted, though not with her voice, "And I'm the rightful heir to their throne! Not my weak link sister whom they named 'Carmanilia Rosetta Denali Evermore'! She took our parents throne right from under me and I had been trapped in her body ever since!" Carmani was grunting, screaming and crying in pain. Until a large voice called, "Enough!" It was Professor Dumbledore. The Great Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He lifted Carmani to her feet as he called, "Madame Pumphry!" A nurse then rushed into the room. "Take this girl to the hospital wing." Madame Pumphry obliged as Dumbledore questioned to the hat, "What house does Miss 'Enderson' belong?" The hat was silent then answered, "Ravenclaw. And Slytherin." Dumbledore's eyes widened. This had never happened in a long period of time. For the first time in decades. A Hogwarts student was placed in two of the four Hogwarts houses. ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: gods this took 4EVER! ANY-WHO! Hope u guys enjoyed, review, &amp; I'll see u lovely peeps L8ter! ~ PEACE! ~<strong>_


	4. The voice Pt 1

_**AN: Now. Before we go back to Carmani. Let's see what happens as the others hear a strange voice. Which seems to sing them to sleep. In this chapter, the voice comes to Jack and seems to make him confused more then before. ~ ENJOY! P.s. ~ The song is in **underlined__ italics.__** And it's Demons by Imagine Dragons. ~**_

* * *

><p>Jack yawned. As he walked with the others to the dungeons. He was tired from the long train ride and sorting ceremony. He was confused though. '<em>Who is Loriena? What did she mean by,'Their throne'? Why did she call Carmani 'Carmanilia'<em>?' One thing was for sure. He'd find out soon enough.

Suddenly, a faint voice sang softly to him and he got even more confused.

_"When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of_ gold," It sang. Jack went to his room as the voice kept singing.

_"__When your dreams all fail and the ones we held are the worst of all. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breath, we still are made of grieve. This is my Kingdom come. This is my Kingdom come. When you feel my heat. Look into my eyes. It's where my Demons hide. It's where my Demons hide. Don't get to close, it's dark inside. It's where my Demons hide. It's where... my Demons... hide."  
><em>

The voice seemed to put him to sleep cause Jack was lightly snoring when the last words faded through his ears. Leaving him more confused then before. ~

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know. Short Chapter. But, I want to get on with the others. I think Hiccup's Chapter is gonna be the longest out of these next three. Anyway, Next is Merida's 1st night in Griffendor. ~<em>**


	5. The voice Pt 2

**_AN: Sup shwarty? Y'all ready for some 'Roses'? I know I am! Remember ~ Read, review your likes and dislikes, speak your mind, be a role model towards others, enjoy life and be CREATIVE! ~ When y'all done readin' I got something I have to say so... ENJOY! ~_**

* * *

><p>Merida sighed as she entered the Gryffindor common room and walked upstairs. She got to her suitcase and pulled out some pj's. As she began changing, she started to wonder. <em>'Who's Loriena? What did she mean 'Their Thrones'? Carmani - Carmanilia?' <em>Her curiosity only burned more as a faint voice began to sing softly to her.

_"It started out as a felling. Which then turned into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought. Which then turned into a quiet word. Then that word grew louder and louder. Till there was a battle cry. I'll come back. When you call me. No need to say good bye. Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never. Been this way before. All you can do is know who your friends are, as you head off to the war. Let the dawn of the dark horizon. Follow the light. I'll come back. When you call me. No need... To say... Goodbye..." _

The voice seemed to put her to sleep as it faded away. Leaving Merida more curious then before about everything. ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Super short chapter and I'm sorry! I just really want to get through to Rapunzel and Hiccup. Anna is gonna be present in Hiccup's chapter. ALSO! Guess which favorite dragon of our is entering the story? TOOTHLESS! Beside those pointers, I wanna say this. Be sure to eat your chocolate chip cookies cause. REAL BADASSES EAT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! You'll hear that little phrase again soon. I gotta go. L8ters and PEACE TO ALL U READERS! ~ Bye! ~<strong>_


	6. The voice Pt 3

**_AN: Sup shwarties? Ready for another chapter of 'Roses'? I can tell 1 person is and it's not just me. YES! I'M TALKING ABOUT U HONEYBEEEZ! I can tell that this gurl is gonna be OBSSESSED. Wit the story by the next chapter after this one. ANYWHO! ROLE FOR INISHATIVE SUCKA'S! P.S ~ Please don't take my phases at an offense to yourselves and enjoy! ~_**

* * *

><p>"I hope Carmani's okay," Rapunzel said to herself as crawled into bed and pulled out a book. As she began to read, she heard footsteps coming up to her room. When she looked. Hiccup was in the entrance way. "Hiccup," Rapunzel said quietly for the other girls were fast asleep, "You okay?" "Yea," Hiccup replied, "Rapunzel, I'm worried."<p>

"Why? Is this about Carmani?" Hiccup nodded, "It scared me to see her like that and also knowing I couldn't do anything to help her." "That's not true Hiccup." "I know. But I was to scared to do anything." Rapunzel frowned a bit. Hiccup turned to leave. "Hiccup." "Yeah?" "Everything's gonna be alright. I know it." "I hope your right Rapunzel. Well, Good night." "Good night Hiccup." After Hiccup left, Rapunzel began to hear a faint voice. Which sang softly to her. ~

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Hold me. Like the river Jordan. And I will then say to thee, you my friend. Carry me. Like you were my brother. Love me like a mother. Will you be there? ~ Weary. Tell me will you hold me? When wrong will you scold me? When lost will you find me? But they told me! A man should be faithful! And walk when not able. And fight till the end. But I'm only human! ~ Everything's taking control of me. Seems like the worlds got a role for me. I'm so confused will you show to me, you'll be there for me, and care enough to bare me?! Yeah I... Will be... There.<span>" _

The voice then faded away. As it seemed to put Rapunzel to sleep. Making her more confused and worried then before about Hiccup. Also, mainly about Carmani. ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay! Before I start a riot and lose all u guys I shall tell you two things. 1. The chapters give u clues on the future chapters. 2. As far as to the owner of the voice (Y'all can thank HoneyBeeez for shouting at me about this through reviews) It's a relative of Carmani and Loriena. ~ No more spoilers! Not go eat your chocolate chip cookies and get your carbs! ~ Bye readers! ~<strong>_


	7. The voice Pt 4

_**AN: Okay. Here's 'First night Ravenclaw.' And I've got a question for u all.  
>Q: Am I rushing the story? ~ Cause I tend to do that sometimes. Any-who. I hope you guys enjoy and answer the question in reviews if you want or PM me your answer. YOUR CORDITLY INVITED BITCH! ~ Sorry. I'll shut up now. ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiccup came into the Ravenclaw common room in a great rage. Partly cause he was confused and partly cause he was scared for Carmani. He kicked a chair and someone jumped. "Hiccup!" It was Anna, "You okay?" She questioned. She and Hiccup had talked during the sorting ceremony and became friends rather quickly. Hiccup sighed, "Yeah. I just need to sit dow-" "Don't sit there!" Anna interrupted. "Why not?" <em>Rattle-thump! Rattle-thump! Rattle-Rattle-thump!<em>

"Professor McGonagal brought that up while you went to the Hufflepuff common room to talk to Rapunzel," Anna explained. "Cool," Hiccup said as he got closer to the box,"Let's see what's inside." Hiccup took caution as he opened the box. When he looked inside, a small dragon's tail was banging against the side of the box. He was black with green cat-like eyes which looked calm and peaceful. When it looked at Hiccup and Anna, it smiled at them. Revealing a mouth of nothing but gums.

Hiccup picked up the small creature. It then crawled around on his hand and wrapped it's tail around Hiccup's wrist for sturdiness. Anna picks up the card which was inside the box and read it, "**_Dear Mr._****_Haddock_**," She read,"_**We are sorry you had to witness what happened with Miss Enderson. But we assure you that she'll be fine. As a token of our apologies. Please take this Nightfury. He's still a baby, yet we believe he'll make a fine companion for you. Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore.**_Aw! The poor thing doesn't even know how to fly yet." "He's still a baby Anna," Hiccup restated from the message. Anna sighed, "I know. What are you gonna name him?" "I think. Toothless."

"Perfect. Well, I'm off to bed. Good Night Hiccup," Anna patted the dragon on the head gently then went upstairs. "Night Anna!" Hiccup called to her. He then decided that he hit the hay as well. He went upstairs to his room and placed Toothless on his bed. As he was changing though, Hiccup began to hear a faint voice, singing softly to him.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remembered you said, "Don't leave me hear alone.' Well all that's dead and gone and passed. Tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on, to this, lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I. Will be. Safe. And. Sound. ~" _

The voice then faded away as Hiccup laid soundly in bed with Toothless nuzzled under his chin and purring softly. Hiccup then began to think about how safe Carmani would be once she was in his arms. And Hiccup was sure to protect her. No matter what. ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: HICCMANI! IT'S UNBEARABLE! Any who! More HiccMani Action in the next capter and we introduce four very fine, very creative, and very supportive friends of mine whom happen to be spread out in all four Hogwarts houses. I'll leave now so y'all can review. ~ PEACE TO ALL U LOVELY READERS! ~ <strong>_


	8. A Dream of a Prophecy

_**AN: There are many coming keys in this Chapter. 1st. This is when Carmani's in the hospital wing and she's sleeping. And 2nd. This will relate to a later chapter. Okay! The keys of the story ~**_

_**Actions of Carmani's dream ~**_** "**Normal font.**"  
>Carmani's Lullaby ~<strong> **"**_Italics font._**"**

_**Please enjoy. P.s ~ More Hiccmani Action after this chapter. And the song is from the movie "The Prince Of Egypt" Which is made by DreamWorks. ~**_

* * *

><p>Laughs could be heard and smiles could be found. In the kingdom of Malaria, Happiness was all around. That is. Until the birth of the youngest child. The King and Queen were blessed with three beautiful children. One son and two daughters. The son loved his sisters and knew of his parent's plan. That was to give the throne to the youngest sibling. Yet, when the middle child heard that she was to be passed over. She felt threatened. Using magic and fear. She used the people to riot and destroy the King, Queen, Prince and baby Princess.<p>

The King was murdered. The Queen and the Prince fled for their lives. The prince ran with a basket tucked under his arm. Beside him was his mother with his baby sister wrapped safely in her arms. They reached the shores of the river bank and the prince knelt down. Placing the basket onto the sand and opened the lid.

The Queen kept the baby girl close to her as she sang her child's lullaby. Knowing that she may never see her again. _"Hush now. My baby. Be still love, don't cry," _She sang softly yet sadly, _"Sleep as your rocked by, the stream. Sleep and remember, my last, lullaby. So I will. Be with you. When you dream," _The queen then kissed her baby girl on the forehead, closed the basket with the lid and walked into the river. With these last words, she would be assure that both her daughters would be safe. _"River! Oh River! Flow gently for me! Such precious cargo, you bare!" _She felt tears stream down her face as she began to watch the basket float away. With her little rose* inside_, "Do you know somewhere, she can live free? River. Deliver. Her there."_

The Queen the returned to her son's side. There was only one look back. Yet a great hope grew over Malaria. The hope that one day. The Queen's youngest daughter shall overcome the older and they would rule Malaria together. And lead it to it's golden age. ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Malaria is a kingdom of Roses! That's a reason for the title of the story. Now. I don't want to give anymore of the story away. So. Review or PM me if you can figure out what the '*' Means in the chapter. Your readin' is complete for now my readers. More chapters coming l8ters! ~ PEACE! ~<strong>_


	9. A Few Days Later

_**AN: This story is gonna be the death of me. But! I'm not complaining. In this chapter, Carmani wakes up in the hospital wing and I introduce those friends of mine that I mentioned in the last chapter. ENJOY! OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! Any one have any crumpets? Cause for some reason I want a crumpet. U may PM or review to me if u don't know what a crumpet is and I'll give u one of my 'genius' phrases to describe it. ~ So... ONWARD WIT THE STORY! ~**_

* * *

><p>When Carmani woke up. She saw a tray filled with treats and get well cards. She looked over and saw Dumbledore enter the room. "Are you alright Carmani?" He questioned. Carmani nodded. "I see that Jack took the liberty i opening you, chocolate frogs." Carmani sighed,"Sir? What happened? The last thing I remember was. Loriena. And I was screaming-" "Relax. You don't have to worry about her for a long while."<p>

"What house am I in?" Dumbledore sighed,"The sorting hat saw that you were fit between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You in Ravenclaw and Loriena in Slytherin. Do you know what she meant?" "Loriena?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well. No. Not that I can recall. All I know is that. We were friends till I was five. Now everything seems to be as if. We're fighting to survive," She replied, "Fighting with each other for dominance*." Dumbledore nodded. "What did you do?" Carmani then questioned. "We placed you in Ravenclaw and put a charm on Loriena to be sure she doesn't mess with you. Yet, to be sure, we are assigning you to a personal attendant. Morgan!"

A woman then came into the room with a smile across her face. "Until we find out what Loriena meant, Morgan shall be here to do anything it is that you need." "Thank you professor." Carmani then got an excuse to leave the hospital wing. As Morgan and Carmani enter the court yard. Carmani swore she saw golden hair speeding towards her which embraced her tightly. "Carmani!" It was Rapunzel. "It's good to see you to Punzie," Carmani said as she saw four others walk up to them.

"We thought you'd never wake up," Jack said as he placed a pale hand on Carmani's shoulder. "Come on Punzie!" Merida spoke up, "Let the lass breath!" Rapunzel giggled as she stood back beside Jack. "Where's Hiccup?" Carmani questioned as she rubbed her neck. "He's inside." Said a girl with black hair and pink highlights who stood next to her sister who had pink hair and black highlights. One wore a red robe. The other green. "Well," Carmani said crossing her arms, "Long time no see. Kura and Yami No Sakura." "You haven't changed a bit 'Carmani'," Sakura said with a wink.

Kura and Sakura were two of Carmani's four friends whom knew her secret. Yet not the whole story. "You feeling okay?" Kura questioned. "Yeah," Carmani replied, "Just a little dizzy. But I'm fine." "Well, Hiccup should be on his way to lunch soon," Rapunzel beamed. Jack looked behind him and saw Moran standing behind Carmani. "Sorry, we didn't see you there," He said apologetically, "I'm Jack. THis is Rapunzel, Merida, Kura, and Sakura." "Don't forget about us!" A girl shouted which made everyone turn.

Carmani looked up and saw Estrella and Tsu Oganku. Two more of her friends who knew her secret. Yet, like Kura and Sakura, they didn't know the whole story. "Estrella! Tsu!" Kura shouted as she and she sister embraced them. "It's so good to see you guys," Sakura said as Carmani walked up to them. She smiled,"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" She questioned, pointing out that Estrella was Hufflepuff and her sister was Ravenclaw. "Yep!" Estrella chirped. "And Professor Dumbledore told us about what happened," Tsu then whispered to Carmani, "Loriena troubles again?" Carmani nodded sadly. "Come on!" Rapunzel chirped up, "No more sad faces! Let's get to the great hall for lunch."

When they got half way through the great hall. Hiccup looked up, then ran to Carmani and embraced her tightly. "Gods Carmani!" He said, "I thought you were dead!" "It's okay Hiccup," she replied to him calmly, "I'm okay." "Earth to Hiccmani! Earth to Hiccmani!" Sakura suddenly spoke up as the others watch and Hiccup released Carmani from their embrace. "Shut up Sakura!" Carmani said to her. "Hiccmani?" Jack and Hiccup questioned together. "Hiccup and Carmani as a couple," Estrella explained earning herself a blush from Hiccup. Carmani then hit Estrella and Sakura in the arm. "Ow!" Estrella shouted. "What was that for?!" Sakura glared. "I said shut up!" Carmani's eyes turned red and Hiccup looked at her confused. In the last few days, Carmani's eyes went from blue, to hazel, to red. It was strange.

Kura laughed and Sakura punched her in the shoulder. "OW!" Kura whined. Morgan then tapped Carmani on the shoulder. "Miss Enderson," She said, "SHould I ask Dumbledore if he can reserve a private table for you and your friends?" "That would be marvelous Morgan," Carmani replied, "Thank you." Morgan then left the group. Tsu raised an eyebrow,"Is that the 'personal attendant' Professor Dumbledore told us about?" "Yes," Carmani replied, "Her name's Morgan." They all sat down at their table when Morgan came back. Suddenly, as the gang was eating, something crawled it's way into Carmani's black hair.

"Um. Carmani?" Merida questioned and gestured for her to look up. Carmani looked up and saw a small dragon curled up in her hair. "Hey there little guy," She said as she plucked the creature from her hair. "Where did you come from?" Hiccup looked up and a small blush crawled onto his cheeks. "Toothless," He said taking the dragon from Carmani's hands, "I told you to stay in the common room. Bad dragon." Jack chuckled. "Wait," Merida spoke up, "It's ye're dragon? Where the hell did ye get a dragon?!" "From Professor Dumbledore," Some one said. The gang turned and Hiccup smiled as he said, "Hey Anna."

"Hey, " She replied, "I just came down to get the rascal back upstairs." "Why don't you come have lunch with us?" Rapunzel said and everyone smiled in agreement. "Thanks. But, I already ate," Anna said denying the offering. Toothless then pounced down from Hiccup's grasp and walked to Anna. "Thanks for coming down to get him Anna," Hiccup said. "It's no problem," She replied, "I'll see you guys later." She then left with Toothless following close behind her. "BYe Anna," The gang said, then they returned to their lunch.

Twenty minuets later they were all heading out of the great hall and Kura wouldn't stop bickering to Carmani about something. "Come on Carmani," She whispered, "Sakura, Estrella, Tsu and I have know you for two whole life times. Why won't you-" Carmani covered her mouth to stop her from talking. "You honestly want to know?" She questioned. Kura then nodded. Carmani then removed her hand from her friend's mouth and sighed. "Fine," She said, "Meet me in the library on Saturday with the others." "This would include, Sakura, me, Estrella, Tsu, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup?" Carmani nodded,"I'll then tell you guys everything." "Everything?" Kura raised an eyebrow. Carmani glared at her,"Don't push it Hikari." Kura squealed as she hugged Carmani tightly,"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She said.

Carmani coughed,"Sure okay. Can you let go of me?!" "Sorry," Kura smiled as she stepped back from Carmani,"See you later!" Kura then started sprinting towards her next class. Carmani chuckled, then frowned. She was gonna reveal her whole life story to her friends. To Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida. Even to Hiccup. They weren't gonna believe her. They were gonna abandon her. And she would have to work everything out on her own. This fear made her eyes turn from their calm smoky hazel, to a light crystal gray. She then straightened up and sighed. She could do this. Even if Loriena got in the way.

She could tell them. And they would believe her. Right? ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Who want's to know Carmani's story? Any-Who! The whole 'Carmani telling her story' thing. It's gonna happen in a later chapter. I'm just not sure which one. I'm gonna go and start typing the next chapter. ~ PEACE ALL U READERS! ~ "I'm the Doctor." - David Tennant: Doctor Who ~ BYE YA'LL! ~ <strong>_


	10. What the Future Holds

**_AN: This chapter happens as Carmani is thinking about her past and as she's reading a book in the library. It's talks more about Malaria and also talks about the future for everyone I'm including in this chapter. Okay! Now that I got that off my chest. ONWARD MY NOBLE READERS! ~ P.s. ~ any questions people have can be asked through PM or review. ~_**

* * *

><p><em> Malaria's great kingdom was built upon women strength, wisdom, and perseverance. Also by the support of men. Yet, mainly on the changing characteristics of the women. So, her royal court shall consist mainly ladies of the land. Her court shall be established on twelve people. 3 boys, and 9 girls. 2 Lords, 8 Ladies, 1 King, and 1 Queen. <em>

_Of which one with golden hair and white winter spikes*, shall sit as a couple at her table. Along with one whom shall be raised up from his title as 'Thief' and will marry the Ice queen's sister.* Also. four girls shall sit at the table of her court. Not quite addressed as 'Ladies'. Yet addressed as the goddesses of Egypt and the goddesses of Mt. Everest.* The last two. The queens of fire and ice.* Shall link their hands at her table and shall be accepted. They will not have a care about what their enemies shall think about them. For these two shall mend their differences and rely on one another with trust and a power that shall help make Malaria mighty once more._

_For the King* shall seek justice upon the Queen's royal decrees. THe Queen* shall seek justice upon her enemies. The golden age of Malaria relies upon these twelve. It relies on the four houses. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. For one day, her sister shall come, seeking mercy. Yet, non shall be delivered. She shall look away from her sister's pleading eyes with anger, sadness, and remorse running through her veins. Anger, because of the thought that her sister could bring their kingdom to ruins. Sadness, because she'll never see her sister again if she declared it. And remorse. Regret, for the protection and trust she had for her sister._

_The coronation has been foretold. About the loyal. The brave. The cunning. And the resourceful. About how the seasons shall come together. To welcome their sister and queen. They shall help her learn and help her achieve. And a great song shall ring from the kingdom of Malaria. Describing on how the life of the Queen collided with the life of the King. Also how the Queen can't change the ways of her story. ~_

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Written on these walls are the stories that I can't explain. Leave my heart open. But it stays right here empty for days. He told me in the morning, 'He don't feel the same about us in his bones.' Seems to be that when I die. These words will be written on my stone. And I'll be gone. Gone. Tonight, the ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I've been holding on to tight. With nothing in between. The story of my life! I take him home! I drive all night, to keep him warm and time. Is frozen. The Story of my life, I give him hope. I spend alone, until he's broke inside. The story of my life. <span>_

_Painted on these walls are the colors that I can't change. Leave my heart open. But it stays right here, in it's cage. I know that in the morning, I won't see the simple light upon his ear. Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still. And I'll be gone. Gone. Tonight. The fire beneath my feet is burning bright. The way that I've been holding on to tight. With nothing in between. The story of my life! I take him home. I drive all night, to keep him warm and time. Is Frozen.__The story of my life! I give him hope. I spend alone, until he's broke in side. The Story of my life! O~oh! The story of my life. ~" _

* * *

><p><em> Then. By the Queen's first decree. Malaria shall be safe. Her court shall have been established. And her people shal be happy again. Everything shall be the way it was and the way it should be. Peaceful, strong, and grand. ~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have a challenge! Figure out what the '*'s mean and you shall be rewarded with cookies! Remember, REAL BADASSES EAT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! ~ Hope u enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review. ~ BYE! ~<strong>_


	11. Getting Mail

_**AN: This is after school yet the same day as chapter 10. And Carmani and her friends get mail for the first time in... let's say... 5 days? Any-who! News on Carmani's 'Adoptive family' Is in this chapter. And Jack has something special planned for Rapunzel. ~ ENJOY! ~**_

* * *

><p>Carmani was sitting against a tree. Reading her heart away. When a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who," A voice said. Carmani groaned, "Jack Frost get your hands away from my face." Jack chuckled as he removed his hands and walked over to the others who were standing before Carmani. "What's going on?" Carmani questioned placing her book down. "We got mail!" Kura said excitedly. Carmani sighed as Hiccup sat down next to her. Soon an owl could be seen from the sky and Carmani smiled. It was Vexion. Her white and grey speckled owl.<p>

It landed in front of Carmani and she took the letter from his beak. Suddenly, a rabbit, a teacup pig, a falcon, a small kitten, another owl, a small chameleon, a wolf and Toothless gave mail to their owners. Except the rabbit whom gave mail to Sakura. "Don't you have a snake Sakura?" Tsu questioned. Sakura nodded, "Seth's up in the common room." "Is that the long snake that tripped me this morning?" Jack questioned. Sakura smirked,"May~be." Merida chuckled as her owl landed on her shoulder. "There ye are Angus," She said petting the bird. "PASCAL!" Rapunzel cheered as she knelt down and took the large envelope from the creature's tiny mouth.

Jack smiled as he scratched his wolf behind the ear,"Nice to see you miston," He said as he retrieved the letter from the mail carrier that was around the dog's neck. "Thanks for bring our mail Yuki!" Kura cheered as her teacup pig nudged at her, "You to Porkers." The falcon was perched on top Tsu's head,"Ouch! Ra!" She said as it dropped the letter it carried onto her head. The small kitten pawed at Estrella's legs and she picked the creature up,"I believe that you have something that is addressed to me," She said taking it from the kitten's mouth. Hiccup looked up as he felt Toothless land on his head,"Alright bud," He said,"Hand it over." The dragon then dropped the letter into his hands.

They all received letters. Rapunzel had more mail coming for her later. Hiccup got one from his dad, only seeing if he was keeping his grades up (real supportive Stoick). Merida got one from her mom and dad also saying if she was keeping her grades up, (Thank her mom for that) and if she was having fun (That you can thank her dad for). Rapunzel's letter was from her parents, concerning if she was doing ok and having fun. Kura and Sakura's letters both said the same thing, asking if they were having a great time, what house they got in and ect. Estrella and Tsu both got necklaces from their parent from Mt. Everest. Jack got a letter from his uncle, (Which I'm placing North as) asking him if he was eating alright and if he was doing ok with the school work.

The others letters were all simple. Then it got down to Carmani's letter. "What does your letter say Carmani?" Jack questioned as he continued to pet Miston on the head. Carmani didn't reply. "Carmani?" Rapunzel questioned. Hiccup saw that her eyes were that crystal blue color that her saw the night of the sorting ceremony. Carmani got up and ran from everyone. Forgetting her book and her letter. Hiccup picked up her letter. "What does it say Hiccup?" Kura questioned.

Hiccup then read over Carmani's letter to everyone. _"Dear Carmani, I am sorry I couldn't get back to you. I've been. very busy lately. You see. James. James passed two days ago and I've been trying to arrange a funeral. I do wish you were here. His very last words were, 'I hope Carmani and Loriena stop fighting. So they can rule Malaria together.' He remembered all the stories you told him about Jackson and Loriena and Rebecca and Terrence. He remembered what you said about Malaria and how beautiful it was. He remembered everything. I have good news. Remember Daniel? He left when you were three and James was only a few days old. Well. He came back. He can back the day I found out. You may be confused on what I found out about. I'm pregnant. I have been for the last two months and I didn't even know it till Daniel came back and took me to the doctor. It's gonna be a girl. And I was thinking that maybe you can name her if you come to visit during the holidays. I'm really sorry you had to find out about James this way. I just didn't want you to find out if you came over. Just remember. He loved you like you were really his older sister. And know that I love you to. I'll tell how everything goes in a few weeks. Sincerely, Your adoptive mother, Emily Alison Enderson. ~" _

Everyone, besides Hiccup, stood there wide-eyed. They never knew Carmani was adopted. "What are we gonna do?" Rapunzel questioned. Hiccup sighed, "I don't know." Kura suddenly perked up, "I GOT IT!" Sakura, Tsu, and Estrella smiled as the other four gave her confused looks. "Shoot Kura," Sakura smiled as if she already knew what was gonna happen. "Hiccup," Kura said pointing to the auburn haired boy, whom looked at her with confusion, "How do you feel like in playing a Prince?" ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Took me 4EVER! ANYWHO. I introduced the rest of Carmani's family and adoptive family. Sadly, James died at age eight. All I can say on his defense is that he'll come back. Now. Jackson. Is NOT anyway, shape, or form, a coincidental character to Jackson Overland. Because THIS Jackson's full name is ~ Jackson Nathanial Eric Evermore. Get it? If you're still confused, PM me. Don't 4get 2 review &amp; I'll C y'all l8ters! ~ <strong>_


	12. The Plan and Danger

_**AN: Kura's plan comes into action! And we get to see Hiccup in a skinny tights...*Blushes at the thought; Shakes head* OKAY! Oh! I forgot. Rapunzel's extra surprise will actually come when we enter 4th year. Which won't be for a while -_-. Sorry. Anyway! ENJOY! ~**_

* * *

><p>Kura practically pushed Hiccup and the gang to an unknown limit. Yet, this was all to make Carmani feel better. And Kura's plans never fail. (*Cough, Cough* Key word: <strong>Fail <strong>*Cough, cough*) So here Hiccup was. Standing in a gazebo, (You know, the platforms they have in like those REALLY expensive gardens) sitting at a table the others were able to reserve for just himself and Carmani, waiting for the said girl.

"So," Hiccup said as he turned to Estrella, "What happens if this plan of Kura's fails?" Tsu over heard and helped her sister pour the tea, "1 of 5 things," She said answering Hiccup's question. "And we only speak from personal experience from 4 of these possibilities." Estrella said. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and the two sisters began explaining. ~

Estrella - "She'll either, not talk to you for about... was it 5 months Tsu?"

Tsu - "Yes and she did it on you. Another is She may have these... anger outbursts for two weeks. Experienced by myself."

Estrella - "She may also may not eat for about six days. Experienced by Kura."

Tsu - "Lastly, which we've experienced and this happened with Sakura. She'll run away and not come back for... I say about 6 months."

Hiccup sighed, "What's the 5th possibility?" Tsu shrugged, "We don't know. Like we said, 'We've only experienced 4 of the five possibilities'," She placed the last set of silverware down as Jack came up to them and said, "They're coming." Hiccup then stood at the front of the table and placed his hands behind him. Estrella, Tsu, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack got into position as they saw Kura and Sakura come out with Carmani.

"Guys," Carmani complained, "Where are you taking me?" "Just keep your eyes closed," Kura instructed. "We're almost there." Sakura then reassured. They stopped walking and got in their positions. Carmani opened her eyes and gasped. Her friends were standing in front of the gazebo and everything was decorated in blues, whites, reds, pinks, oranges, and other colors. As Carmani walked closer to the gazebo, her friends each placed a single rose in her hair, which Rapunzel used magic to turn into a crown.

She looked at her friends with quizzing look as to what was going on. She then heard a "Milady," coming from behind her and she turned. She gasped as she saw Hiccup doing a half bowing to her and holding out his hand. Carmani placed her hand on her watch and stared in disbelief. "Hiccup?" He smiled and Carmani could hear Rapunzel, Estrella, and Kura squealing in the background. "Would you care," Hiccup said, "In joining me for dinner?" Carmani looked back at her friends.

"Kura?" Carmani crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "We're just trying to make you feel better," Kura replied. Carmani chuckled. Merida raised an eyebrow, "Wha's so funny?" Carmani sighed, "You guys really didn't have to do all this," She said, "You could've just let me calm down on my own. I would've been fine." "Kura." Sakura said glaring at her sister. Kura chuckled nervously, "This was so much easier!" She said, "And besides, Carmani doesn't seem to mind." Everyone looked as Carmani was against one of the poles in a trance, "Hmm," She said, then she snapped out, "Sorry, I dazed out." "Sure," Jack said as he smirked.

"Anyway," Hiccup said as he gave Jack an annoyed look, "Carmani, would you want to have dinner with me?" "Of course," She replied, "Wait. Did you guys have dinner yet?" The others nodded. Carmani sighed. Kura really out did herself this time.

* * *

><p>Soon. Carmani, Kura, and Sakura were talking in the library. "Come on Carmani," Kura said to her, "Just admit that you like him." "Kura!" Sakura seemed to shout,"Will you drop it?" "No," Kura replied, giving her sister a deadpanned look. "Guys," Carmani said trying to keep them quiet, "Please stop."<p>

Sakura and Kura suddenly stopped. Something was wrong. "Carmani? You okay?" Sakura questioned. Carmani grunted,"I'm fine," she said holding her head,"Just dizzy." Sakura and Kura shared a look, then nodded. They were both thinking the same thing. "Why don't I call Tsu to come and take you to the Ravenclaw common room?" Sakura questioned.

Carmani shook her head and stood up,"I can get there my self. Night guys." "Night Carmani," the twin sister's said as they saw their closest friend leave the library to turn in for the night. Though they were thinking the same thing,'_Carmani's in danger._' ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What is Carmani in danger from? What Is the fifth possibility for making Carmani mad? Find out in next chapter. ~ PEACE! ~ "Put a little bomb in a hot ass damsel, blow stuff up and make people die." - Tiny Tina Borderlands 2 ~ <strong>_


	13. Hold Me Closer

_**AN: Who's ready for a love triangle? As u read u'll be surprised on what Carmani's 5th possibility is for getting her PO'ed. As for the love triangle, u'r gonna find out in this chapter. Now. YEA! IT'S FRIDAY! ~ (In the story)**_

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up that morning with a loud yawn. All he really wanted was to see Carmani. When he got downstairs, Tsu was up and she looked at him. She was clearly pissed. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Tsu turned around and Toothless was gumming at her ponytail. "Get. Your dragon. Out of. My hair." Hiccup chuckled as he plucked Toothless from Tsu's ponytail. "Thank you," Tsu answered. "My pleasure."<p>

They stood in silence as Toothless pounced onto the royal blue couch that was beside them. It seemed that they were leaning closer to each other. This small movement continued till their lips touched. Their eyes were closed and their hands were cued into movement. Hiccup's arms were wrapped tightly around Tsu's waist as she placed her hands lightly upon his chest. Also gripping the contains of Hiccup's robe. A small moan started to fill at the back of Hiccup's throat. They only broke away when they heard Carmani scream.

Hiccup and Tsu jumped to see Carmani running from the room in tears. "Shit," Hiccup muttered under his breath. "Carmani, wait!" Tsu called as she ran after her. After Tsu was a good distance away. Hiccup broke. He kicked over a stool and was about to light the curtains on fire. When Estrella ran into the room. "Hiccup!" She cried. "What?" He questioned with a growl, making Estrella jump a little. "It's Carmani," Estrella said as Hiccup's temper cooled. The duo then left the room to find her.

When they got outside, they saw the others. Who were trying to find Carmani as well. "Where's Carmani?" Hiccup questioned. As if on cue, Jack came running in with a scar on his cheek. "Hiccup!" He called. "What?" The auburn haired teen questioned to the panting, snow haired teen. "Carmani," Jack explained,"Her eyes are pure black. I don't know what to do." "Death," Kura said quietly. Sakura looked towards her sister,"What?" "The 5th possibility," Kura answered,"Death to victim or killer." "Someone's gonna die," Tsu breathed. Everyone gasped.

"This is my fault," Hiccup said as his gaze dropped. Tsu placed her hand on his shoulder,"It's both our faults." Kura eyes narrowed,"What did you do to Carmani?" "Nothing physical," Tsu answered,"Carmani just." "Saw us kissing," Hiccup finished. Merida slapped him across the face. Hard. As Sakura punched Tsu in the arm. "What the hell," Hiccup started. "Was that for?!" Tsu glared. "Ye two kissed!" Merida yelled. "It's not like Carmani's gonna care about it!" Hiccup yelled back at the redhead. Estrella scoffed,"After seeing her crush and her best friend kiss? I believe she is gonna fucking care!"

Everyone grew silent and turned to face Estrella. "What?" She questioned. Tsu gave her sister a surprised look,"You cursed." "So?" Sakura could see the blush of embarrassment crawling onto her face,"You never curse," She replied. Estrella seemed silent after that. Merda turned back around. Hiccup wasn't there. "I'm gonna kill 'em," She muttered. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Not literally ye git!" Merida then mumbled,"The sorting hat was right. You are dim-wit'ed."

* * *

><p>"Carmani!" Hiccup called, as he entered the common room. Toothless lept from his blue chair and gummed at Hiccup's robe, gesturing him to go outside. Toothless roared for Hiccup's gaze to lift up. When he looked up, Carmani was walking across the castle top. Hiccup ran to the roof just as the others found out what was going on. "Carmani!" Kura screamed. Sakura squinted,"Hiccup! Get away from her!" She growled. "What's wrong Sakura?" Rapunzel questioned,"It's Car-" "It's Loriena!" Sakura interrupted.<p>

Carmani's body started to chuckle. Hiccup stopped as it turned to face. It's eyes. Nothing but black as the purest starless night. "What did you do to Carmani?!" "Relax Haddock," Loriena replied darkly,"You can have her back." There was a pause as Loriena smirked,"If you can catch her." Loriena then fell backwards and headed towards the presence of The Black Lake. "NO!" Hiccup called out. He took off this robe and his shirt. Then he jumped off the roof after Carmani. "Hiccup!" Rapunzel screamed. "Carmani!" Tsu shouted.

.

.

.

.

_SPLASH!_

Hiccup swam and grasped Carmani's body in his arms.

_'Hiccup?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'It was Loriena.'_

_'Shh. I know.'_

_'Hiccup?'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'I'm scared.'_

_'Don't worry. I'll protect you. No one's gonna hurt you.'_

* * *

><p>Carmani woke up that next morning with Hiccup stroking his fingers though her black hair. "Hiccup?" She questioned. Hiccup smiled,"I'm here Carmani. I'm Here." ~<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And now. Carmani's life story! I think you all have been on the edge of u'r seats to find out. *Cough; Cough* HoneyBeez *Cough; Cough.* Anyway! I'm gonna include a song in the next story. And I'm confused on which 1. SO! I'll C U all l8ters! ~<strong>_


	14. Confessions & Desires Pt 1

**AN:**_** Alright. Now we get to know one or two people's secret confession. (Including Carmani) Plus. Anna, Elsa and Flynn are gonna be appearing in this chapter. I hope u enjoy! Please review and be sure to PM for any questions. ~**_

* * *

><p>"Try again," Rapunzel said to the auburn haired male whom was nervous beyond belief. "I can't do it Rapunzel," Hiccup whined. Jack rolled his eyes,"Your never gonna get anywhere with <em>that<em> attitude Mr. Dragon keeper. Now, do what Rapunzel said,'try again'." "I hate to intrude," Kura said as she did a back flip off her tree branch,"But Carmani's headed this way." Carmani smiled as she walked up to the others. "Have you and the others meet me in the library in an hour," She whispered to Kura whom gave her a surprised look and nodded excitedly. Carmani smiled then ran back to the common room. She had to get things ready.

An hour later, Morgan led everyone to a round table in a part of the library. They sat there till Carmani, Kura and Sakura entered the room. The order of the table was as followed. ~

_Carmani  
>Sakura<br>Kura  
>Merida<br>Rapunzel  
>Jack<em>  
><em>Tsu<br>Estrella  
>Then Hiccup.<br>_

Sakura and Carmani then stood up. "Before I begin," Carmani said with a sad tone in her voice,"Sakura is to give you my general information. Sakura?" "Right. Before you stands. Her royal majesty. Carmanilia Rosetta Denali Evermore. Future Queen of the kingdom of Malaria. She looks 11 towards your concern. Yet, she is much older. We tend to not mention her general age. Her parents are-"

"Were."

"Sorry. 'Were,' Rebecca Amanda Roseann Evermore and Terrance Harold Mason Evermore. Her brother, was Jackson. 'Eric, Nathaniel' or visa versa?"

"Visa Versa."

"Right. Her brother was Jackson Nathaniel Eric Evermore."

As Sakura was talking. The gang didn't realize that Anna and Elsa were overhearing their discussion. "This is amazing Elsa," Anna whispered,"Merida's with them as well." Elsa froze,"Is she?" She questioned. "Yeah," Anna answered as she went back to hearing the conversation. '_Merida_,' Elsa thought as she went back to her book. Soon, A particular Slytherine came by and just so happened to make Anna Arendelle blush. "Hey Anna," He said, getting the orange blond to turn around and blush like she was a cherry red apple. "H-hi," She stuttered,"F-Flynn." Flynn smiled to Anna. Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes. They were always like this. Ever since the first day of school.

* * *

><p>Sakura had finished telling the group Carmani's general information. Stuff along the lines of, '<em>Loriena is my jealous sister whom trapped her body in with mine. Yet shall be released on my 17th birthday and come back for mercy during my coronation on my 21st birthday. All of us are apart of my royal court which shall have been established after my coronation<em>,' And etc. Then Carmani began telling how everything was the it was and how it may end."I was born on December 12th 1452," Carmani said as the flash back of her 'lives' began to flow through her head. ~

"_Loriena was three. Jackson was five. My mother had gone into __labor. My father wasn't able to come into the room. Cause the doctors said that I may not survive. So, he was anxious beyond compare. It was a day where the storms seemed to rage. My brother and sister were playing in the nursery room waiting for the news of my birth. A maid came into the room and told my brother and sister that I was healthy and that they could see me. They raced each other to see get to see me first. Loriena got to me first.  
><em>

_My mother smiled when Jackson and Loriena almost begged to see me. I was small for a baby. Gave me an advantage though. I was faster then Jackson. I was smarter then Loriena. I was better then them. Yet they never told me other wise. They smiled with me at my achievements. They took care of me. They loved me. Yet. There was something wrong with me. I was born with only half a heart. This way. It was easy for me to get mad. Lose my temper quickly. I was reckless. And I didn't. Live long. __Because of my 'problem'. I only lived in that life time up to age 24. Two years before I was to see my baby niece._

_Then. I was reborn. Same parents. Same siblings. Different time. I was born with a mental function with my brain that made me a completely and unforgivingly wicked child. No one was allowed to be around me. I was separated from my brother and sister. I was locked up in my room. Never to come out. Unless absolutely necessary. Which was rare. I had tremendous anger out bursts. I ended up, purposely, killing a maid for no true reason. It was then I sobbed uncontrollably for three whole days and nights straight. I then died at age 18 because of what was happening with me. I caused all that pain. And there hasn't been a day. Where I don't regret causing the misery. Even now. It brings me pain. ~ __This. Is my third life time. And I'm determined to mend my mistakes by leading with the grace and wisdom. Of which, my parents did before."_

* * *

><p>There was silence among the group of preteens. Jack rubbed the back of his neck as Rapunzel nervously fiddled with her hands in her lap. Sakura, Kura, Estrella, and Tsu all sighed. That was over.<p>

.

.

.

Right?

_Wrong._

After the restless minutes of silence. Carmani spoke. "I-I'm so. I'm so sorry," She said as tears swelled into her eyes. Sakura placed her hand on Carmani's shoulder. "If this all happened to you," Hiccup spoke up,"Why does Loriena want to get to you?" Carmani sighed,"Because,"She replied,"I have the one thing Loriena never seemed to be given."

"An' that would. Be?" Merida questioned. Unaware that Elsa was in another part of the library.

"Hope," Carmani answered. Her eye glowing an emerald green. Just like Hiccup. Who took her hand in his. When she turned to look. He smiled warmly at her. With the one thing that seemed to watch her. _Love. ~_

* * *

><p><strong> <em>AN: DONE! OKAY. Tomorrow marks my last day of school before SPRING BREAK! Occasional updates. Cause I honestly. Have NO clue as to what's gonna happen. Have a wonderful Spring Break guys. C U l8ters! ~<em>**


	15. Loriena & Trust issues

_**AN: Long time, no update. Anyway, in this chapter, Loriena finds a way to get out of Carmani's body and interrupts her lunch time. This is also the part of the story when the others start to question the trust they have for one another. ENJOY & REVIEW! ~**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Hiccup was no where to be found. Carmani started getting nervous as she worked over her cauldron during potions class. Anna looked up from her own cauldron and raised an eyebrow,"You alright?" Carmani shook her head,"No." Anna placed her hand on Carmani's shoulder. "Hey," The strawberry blond whispered,"Everything's gonna be alright." "You think so?" Carmani questioned. Anna nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch was a total bore. No one said anything for the most part. Elsa and Anna were welcomed to sit with the group. Yet, they didn't say anything after that. The group could see the deep blush that Elsa had on her cheeks the entire time. Everything was normal. Until Carmani started screaming.<p>

Everyone jumped. "Carmani?" Kura questioned, trying to calm her friend down. "What's wrong?" Estrella questioned, looking at the dark brunette girl with worry. Sakura looked up to see a girl with pitch black hair and violet eyes. Evil lurking within the depths of the tempting purple. Jack called to Morgan and the young woman took Carmani to the hospital wing.

"Pity," The new comer said,"I love it when she suffers. It's a way for her to see all the pain she's caused me." Tsu glared at that comment. "Who the hell are ye?" Merida growled, her eyes burning with anger. "You mean you don't see the family resemblance?" The girl questioned. "No," Jack replied dryly,"But whoever you are, you best in hell, leave."

Sakura studied the girl a bit more as the other continued to speak with her dryly. "What ever you're doing here," Elsa said,"Get out!" "Or what?" The girl questioned,"You'll freeze me with your ice powers?" Elsa gasped and looked at her terrified. Merida grew furious and stood in front of Elsa. "Ye have NO business 'ere!" She shouted,"Get out!" The girl sighed. "Aw well," She said,"I guess you all don't want to know where Hiccup is-" "Wait," Sakura said.

"Yes?" The girl urged. "What is it you want?" Sakura questioned. The girl smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" She questioned,"I want my sister." "And who is that exactly?" Rapunzel questioned. "Carmanilia Rosetta Denali Evermore," The girl answered. "But that means you're-" Kura said. "Loriena Amelia Sydney Evermore?" The girl gave an evil grin,"Yes I am."

"What did you do to Hiccup?!" Tsu yelled, anger flaring in her eyes. It almost scared Estrella. Loriena chuckled,"He's safe and unharmed," She then cupped her palms and a picture of Hiccup sleeping appeared,"I have him sleeping soundly. Tucked away from the world he knows and the girl he loves." "You monster!" Kura shouted,"Release Hiccup immediately!" "You can't tell me what to do Egyptian!" Loriena screamed, her eyes glowing dark red with anger,"You're nothing, but a spirit, who didn't exist till you were wished for! Your sister didn't even care about you till she wished for you!" Kura stepped back, tears started to swell into her eyes. '_Sakura...' _She thought,'_Is that true? Was our lives together...lies?'_

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs, throwing a punch toward Loriena. Loriena gripped Sakura's wrist and it started to turn black. Sakura screamed. Anna looked at the scene, horrified. She walked up to Loriena, and slapped her in the face. Loriena turned to her and gripped her face from her chin, digging her fingers into the strawberry blonde's cheeks. "Sorrow pitied and sorrow kind," Loriena chanted,"Let this be her lullaby. For when the clock strike twelve, the past repeat. And into the ice, her heart shall beat." She then let go of Anna face and turned to the group.

"Listen to me you peasants of now," She said,"I was giving you a chance to gain the dragon boy. As long as you gave me my sister, I would've given you you're friend and left you all in peace. But you all have broughten this distraught amongst yourselves. May you never see the dragon trainer in the light. And let this be '_Carmani Enderson's_' final night." She then vanished without saying another word.

"What was that all about?" Jack questioned, holding onto a frightened Rapunzel. "I don't know," Merida answered. "Hikari?" Sakura questioned to Kura, reaching out to place her hand on her twin's shoulder. "No!" Kura screamed, tears coming down her face,"Don't touch me!" She then ran from the room.

'_Oh Carmani_,' Tsu thought to herself, knowing she was speaking for the rest of the group,'_What's happening to us?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em> AN: OK! Total mood killer! Hope u enjoyed though! Next chapter will be focusing on Hiccup's pov and where exactly Loriena is keeping him. Plz review with your thoughts about the chapter and I'll update as soon as possible! ~ <em>**


End file.
